


Still Here...

by Talus



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games), The Walking Dead Game, twdg
Genre: Other, S1E4, S1E5, Season 1, Season 1 Episode 4, Season 1 Episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talus/pseuds/Talus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending of episode four and all of Episode 5 was a dream, Lee wakes up and finds none of it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here...

“I’ll miss you…”

“Me too…”

**_BANG!_ **

Lee woke with a start on the small couch he’d fallen asleep on, his dark skin shone with a sheen of ill sweat, heart pounding in his chest as he panted quickly, large, wide, brown eyes quickly scanned his surroundings in a confused, dazed panic. It took him a moment to gather his bearings, for him to realize he was back at the mansion, still on the small couch in the study…the walkie-talkie next to him still with Clementine still sniffling on the window seat, all hunched in on herself and overtaken with grief after knowing that they may not find her parents.

Wait…

He could have sworn she was gone, that she’d taken the radio and left to find her parents on her own…He’d gone outside to look for her and found her hat when- !!

He jerked up his left arm, taking the end of his sleeve and yanking it up roughly to reveal his wrist which was…Un…Damaged…It’d been bitten right? Yet there was no mark on his skin, no death warrant signed by the stupid son of a bitch that had jumped from the trashcans and dug his disgusting dead teeth into his skin. He stared at his clean wrist, his body didn’t ache, fingers still full of feeling as he wiggled them, no fire burning its way through his arm and into his chest, making every thump of his heart shoot pain through his nerves.

It was clean.

The skin unbroken.

His watch unscathed.

None of it had happened…It just dawned on the man that what had happened was all a dream, he hadn’t really been bitten, he hadn’t really gone on a chase to find the little girl he swore he’d take care of…She was still here.

Still here.

So was he…

Lee jumped forward, reaching out for the sniffy little girl on the windowsill, gathering her into his arms and holding the frail child against his chest, gently yet quickly tucking her head into his shoulder and smooshing his cheek against her hair. Her soft hair. Clementine let out a confused and startled squeak when this happened but didn’t protest, she didn’t know why Lee was suddenly holding her tightly, as though afraid to let go but she really didn’t pay it too much mind. She let herself be held, nestling her face into the crook of his shoulder and consoling herself there. Her sniffles quieted and were replaced with a soft coo from the man who held her.

“Sweet pea, oh darlin’ sweet pea I…” He couldn’t describe the aching relief he felt in his chest, the massive weight lifted from him as he continued to hold the little girl. He rocked forward and back gently, releasing the aching feeling in his chest into the air, none of it had happened none of it had happened.

He was interrupted by the doorknob rotating and Kenny looking in, quirking a brow and pilling his lips into a thin line, he had no idea what was going on but delivered his message. “C’mon we gotta go. I wanna get to the harbour before sundown.”

“Alright we’re uh…We’re comin’.” Lee hesitated for a moment before he let Clementine out of his arms, gently making sure she was on her feet before he let her go. He straightened up and stood upright, eyebrows knit together as though he was still worried. Clementine met him with much the same expression, doe-eyes watching him with concern, such an expression that was unusual for a child her age. She’d actually pick up on his emotions, instead of blundering though life obliviously.

“Lee?” Her soft voice rang in the room, drawing the older’s attention again, “Are you okay…?”

“I’m fine, I just had a bad dream is all.” Suddenly the child’s eyes widened, Lee having a bad dream?

Oh no.

Now she was legitimately worried, as far as she knew he never had bad dreams! It must have been so much more than bad if he was this panicked. She lurched forward to cling to him with her little arms, face buried in his stomach as that was as high as she could reach. “It’f okay Lee I promif.” Clementine spoke into his shirt, muffling her just a little, but the man got the message anyway. He gave her a soft smile and let his hand rest on her hand, shaking her head a little bit rather than ruffling her hair.

“I know, now let’s get going before Kenny gets upset alright?”

Clementine gave him a rather skeptical look before she nodded letting him go and slipping her hand into his, it felt like ages since she’d held his hand, her small, tiny palm fitting right into his callused one. He gave her yet another small smile before the pair left the room, ready to face whatever may threaten them once they left this small safe haven.


End file.
